Disclosures of typical wire racks for receiving and displaying generally flat articles are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 138,454 granted Apr. 29, 1873 to Van Eps and 1,619,434 granted Mar. 1, 1927 to Reese. These patents disclose wire rack modules which may be hung from one another to provide for vertical expansion but neither disclosure provides for lateral expansion. Since human beings have limited vertical reach, such as six to seven feet when standing on the floor, but have unlimited capability for lateral movement, the ability to build out wire racks both vertically and laterally from a single suspended first module is of outstanding importance in many situations. This is particularly true where walls to which wire racks are to be attached are of such construction that the mounting of racks requires skill not possessed by a novice, and accordingly, in most instances, hired skill.